In a hydraulic brake system of a motor vehicle, usually a brake pedal is activated by the driver and mechanically—where applicable with the support of a brake booster—displaces a piston in a master brake cylinder, to the outputs of which is connected a hydraulic assembly. Brake fluid is thus introduced into the hydraulic assembly (e.g. ESP or ABS) and passed to the wheel brake cylinders. There the volume introduced increases the brake pressure and by contact of the brake pads on the brake disks, leads to a braking effect. Various designs of brake boosters are known, for example pneumatic, hydraulic or electromechanical brake boosters.
An electromechanical brake booster is known for example from DE 102007016136 A1. There, from a calculated pedal force applied by a driver, the associated additional braking force to set a defined braking force amplification is calculated.
DE 199 50 029 A1 describes a method and a device for braking force amplification in a vehicle. The amplification factor is changed, preferably reduced, in at least one operating situation, preferably on stoppage of the vehicle, in comparison with the amplification factor outside this situation.
Pedal travel simulators are known for example from the publication “Automotive Handbook” (25th edition, BOSCH, Vieweg Verlag ISBN 3528238763). In an electro-hydraulic brake, they are part of an actuation unit and allow a suitable force-travel curve and an appropriate damping of the brake pedal. Thus on braking with an electro-hydraulic brake, the driver experiences the same braking feel as in a very well-designed conventional brake system.